


Wishes

by CorrJayna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrJayna/pseuds/CorrJayna
Summary: "Where there is great love, there are always many wishes." -AnonymousTwo Potter men, seperated by time and fate, each wishing only the best for their child.For SunshineDasies's Short and Sweet Challenge @ HPFF





	

Background: Font color: 

 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a dark and stormy night when Harry James Potter turned a year old. James Potter sat in his study as the rain drummed upon the roof of the cottage, still able to hear Lily cooing at Harry in the next room. Clouds had rolled in, bringing with it a summer storm. The day had been spent trying to get Harry to sit still on the toy broomstick they had bought him, and although it was only a foot or two off the ground, the one-year-old had been a natural. Now the day was drawing to a close, and James had to do something. 

 

They were living in dangerous times, and he knew that.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a bright and sunny evening when James Sirius Potter completed the very first year of his life. Now, Harry Potter, the boy’s father, had documented not only the day or hour his firstborn came into the world, but also the exact minute. Family friends had been invited, gifts opened, and a cake made and subsequently destroyed by the tiny hands of James and Teddy. Harry could not help but smile as he learned of the mischievous doings of the second and third generation Marauders. After a new cake had been made and candles lit, the large family, not all of it related biologically, gathered around the dining table where James sat at the head of the table, his face still tinged just a little bit blue from the frosting. 

 

Harry glanced at his watch and set off the countdown. It was time.

 

10

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

8

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Reading the directions carefully one last time before ripping open the package, James cringed as he heard his son start to cry. He listened for another second until he heard the sound of his wife comforting their child and then went back to what he was doing. From the package he pulled out a small piece of parchment and a tiny bright green stone, working quickly so Lily didn’t find out. He didn’t want her to know that he was scared. He didn’t want her to know that he was afraid that they wouldn’t be at their son’s side when his own child was tuning a year old. He didn’t want her to know that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to protect the family through the war. He was afraid and he didn’t want her to know. 

 

Dipping the quill in a bottle of jade ink, he quickly scrawled out a message onto the parchment. He didn’t need to think about what to write. He had thought it over many times, and he was one hundred and ten percent sure. Trying to cram all of it onto the small piece, James wished that he and Lily had brought Harry into a kinder world, one that wasn’t in the middle of the largest war of the millenia. 

 

Finally he was finished. The writing was barely legible and sometimes he had had to curve around the edge of the paper to finish the word or sentence. The main problem was that the parchment hadn’t been big enough, but it had been the biggest event-triggered charm he had been able to afford. After all, neither he nor Lily had actually gotten a job because of the danger they were in, so they were both relying on Dumbledore’s generosity and on James’s inheritance to keep them alive. 

 

He bonded the stone to the paper, knowing that the stone was actually the source of the power, not the parchment, and sent it off with a flick of his wand. He could only hope that if he was indeed dead by the time his first grandchild was born, that the charm he had set many, many years earlier would reach Harry alright. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

 

As the countdown reached one, a band of streamers unraveled from the ceiling, the candles were blown out, many pictures were taken, and James was swarmed by a crowd of adoring guests. There was so much going on, that Harry almost forgot that his father wasn’t by his side, witnessing it. Almost. There was so much going on that Harry almost didn’t notice the small square of parchment and jade stone that fell into his lap. Almost. 

 

Confused, the Boy Who Lived picked it up and studied it. He became even more bewildered when he saw the signature at the end of the note. 

 

[i]Son,

 

If you’re reading this, it means you managed to find yourself a girl (or boy) whom you love as much as I love your mother, and that the two of you have had a kid who is now an entire year old, so congratulations on that mate. It also means that I’m dead, so I’m sorry for your loss. Anyway, I just want to let you know that I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could have been there with you as your life changed forever when your child was born. I wish you hadn’t been born in a time of war. I wish so many things for you Harry, and if only I could make my wishes for you come true, but as much as I wish I could, I cannot. However, I will definitely not stop trying. Not now not ever. Your mother and I love you so much, and now, because you have a kid of your own, you know just how much we love you. Never forget that. 

 

-Your Father [/i]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! It would be great to get some feedback, so if you decide to leave a review I would love to hear what you think on the flow of the story and the characterization of James. This the first story I'm posting here, but I have a bunch on HPFF under the penname Jayna if you feel like checking those out. Thanks!


End file.
